


Family Recipes

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Derek cook for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Curtainfic".

They worked side by side, chopping and stirring. 

Jim glanced over at the blotched, handwritten cookbook Derek had brought along with bags of groceries. It was singed at the edges. 

“Your mom´s?” He asked. Derek shuffled. “Yeah. Saved it. Haven´t used it.” 

A look at the kid told him it was okay to approach and take a peek. “Looks promising.” 

Derek shot him a hesitant glance. He heard Stiles´ jeep long before the doorbell rang.

“Come here, you big old-“ Stiles´ words were muffled for human ears. 

Jim waited until it was his turn to welcome his son for Christmas.


End file.
